mass effect Mokushi
by jamie1907
Summary: A continuation after ME3. It was meant to be simple fire the crucible kill the reapers. Everyone think that what happen, everyone except commander Elena shepherd. Torn between reality and an old English tale, shepherd attempt to discover the truth. whilst Miranda want the family she never thought she have.
1. Intro

Mass effect Mokushi intro

Shepherd stared back at ghostly child.

''I will die free.''

The child turned.

''so be it….''

A laugh ran out across the crucible. The child turned suddenly panicking. Then it appeared seemingly out of now where a reaper appeared. Well it look like a reaper but towered over even harbinger it body cover with sighs of damage from countless cycle. Suddenly it spoke with a voice that chilled shepherd to the bone.

''So this is it.''

''the perimeters have….''

An image appeared of a creature clad in darkness. It scuttled along the metal plating on a dozen legs. It scuttled over to the child.

''No the objective have been reset.''

A arm appeared from beneath the darkness it grabbed the image by it neck. A crack ran out like a gunshot and the child vanished. It turned and moved over to the edge before diapering down the central column. Shepherd tried to move but was rotted to the spot. Suddenly all three columns were clouded as the green, red and blue turned black.

**Earth. **

''Anderson are you seeing this.''

Anderson was seeing this and he could hardly believe his eyes. Harbinger was reeling it was as if some invisible hand was punching it, It casing shattering. Then a roar rang out across the ruined city as one of the reapers legs snap and the reaper fell to the ground.

''Well don't stand there hit it with everything we got.''

Across London and the battle raging above, everyone who could opened fire.

**Citadel**

Shepherd could see something was happening to the reapers they had stop. As if frozen but it wasn't the crucible it was this thing, at the monument it seemed more concerned with the crucible than shepherd but that could change at any monument. Suddenly a voice crept into shepherd ear.

''Run, you cannot fight it here.''

For some reason shepherd trusted this voice.

''What is it?''

''RUN.''

Suddenly movement came back to shepherd limbs. Looking around shepherd couldn't see anyway of exiting this place.

''Where?''

''RUN.''

Shepherd ran toward the edge of the crucible before staring at the planet below. There was nowhere to go and no way to survive the fall back to the planet. Suddenly the image appeared from the column in the middle. Then the voice spoke again.

''JUMP''

''Are you serious that suicide.''

''is it?''

''I already died once.''

''and she rebuilt you she can do it again, the choice is your pain now or the end of a cycle, do you have nothing worth living for.''

''Mindi.''

Shepherd turned and look down on the planet, earth the cradle of mankind and the thing they been fighting for, Seemed nothing more than a rock hovering in the vastness of space. The crucible was now bathed in a dark liquid emerging from the three tubes.

''why should I trust you?''

''I am just like you.''

''Then show yourself. ''

An image appeared. It was human wearing plate armor the kind you see on the historical recreation vids.

''Do you believe me now.''

Shepherd felt like she knew this thing.

''How do I know you?''

A hiss irrupted from the crucible as black liquid burst thru the metal. The creature rose threw it and step back on crucible. It hissed at shepherd and began scuttling over to her. The knight tuned to shepherd.

''No time, now jump.''

The decision was clear as the creature grew closer, it reached out a skeletal arm which seemed to stretch towards her, Shepherd jump for a monument there was nothing as the battling force of gravity took hold. Shepherd gasp for air but there was only the void then there was blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

London

Twenty minutes ago.

Mirada duck as a marauder fired from behind one of the burn out MAKO. The fight was becoming hopeless. One of the marines next to her screamed as a round tore into his shoulder. She threw a biotic at the marauder before dragging the marine behind a pile of rubble.

''Shit, were going to die.''

''Shut it trooper, Ma'am orders.''

Miranda said nothing she was staring at the beam in the distance.

''Ma'am, orders?''

''Shut up and let me think.''

The sound of banshee's broke the night air.

''Were going to die, were going to fucking die.''

Miranda turned.

''Stow it trooper, sergeant get them back to the river. ''

''You heard the lady.''

The marines broke cover and vanished behind one of the buildings Miranda was about to follow them when one of the banshee appeared. She turned and emptied the locus into the banshee face; it let out shriek and made a lunge at her. It missed giving enough time to jump over the wall; she reached down to grasp another clip but nothing. Another shrike rang out as another Banshee appeared. The old saying caught between a rock and a hard place had a real meaning right about now. She dropped the locus and raised her fists.

''Come on you Asari bitch.''

The first one lurch forward, only to be met with a slab of concrete, turning she threw another slab at the other banshee, it went down it neck splintered. She tuned expecting to see the other one but nothing but then.

The Banshee screamed in grabbing her by the throat. She hit it with a slam but the banshee shrug, it off and began shocking the life out off her. People always said your life flashes before you die but all she could see was one person Ellen. It was then the whistle rang out.

''Put the lady down.''

The banshee dropped Miranda to face the new foe. Miranda was gasping for air but the sight that greeted her was even more bizarre. There were horsemen standing at the end of the road, about ten of them all mounted on a black horse and clutching an avenger assault rifle. They wore the brown uniform issued to the alliance militia forces but wore a black balaclava with a pair of ski goggle over the eyes. The banshee rather stupidly lunged toward them only to be met with a barrage of rifle fire. It fell to the ground, the distant sound of battle faded as one of the horsemen moved forward.

''Well we meet again Miss Lawson.''

Miranda knew that voice.

''Campbell.''

The figure pulled of the balaclava to reveal the face of former alliance general James Thomas Campbell. A man Miranda had been send to kill at one point but that was another story.

''What are you doing here?''

''I believe I should be asking you that Miss Lawson.''

''Didn't Anderson tell you.''

''I've not talk to Anderson in three months.''

''Listen I can explain later but I need to get to the beam.''

Campbell said nothing for a monument. Then coming to a decision offered a hand.

''Get on.''

Miranda grabbed it and was pulled onto the back on the horse.

''Come on boys we got a reaper to kill.''

''I hate to point it out Campbell but you've got...''

Miranda trailed off to see the sight in front of her, there were cavalry hundreds of them. The five fell in front of them as they made their way along the streets.

''Won't this attract the husks.''

''Nope, the horses seem to scare them off.''

The column continued till they reached a park. The grass was covered with the brick dust that cover the rest off city and the tress were mostly burnt from the fires that must have swept the city. A large pool of water sat in the middle.

''Get the horses watered.''

The horses began moving to the edge of the pool; Campbell turned his to stand by the thin line spread out as a perimeter guard.

''Why have we stop?''

''Miss Lawson.''

Campbell turned the horse to look back at the pool, which was now surrounded by horses.

''Theses beast have carried us across the axis of the earth, willing charged an alien death machine, don't they deserve a break.''

''Wait you charged reapers with horses?''

Campbell drew something from the saddle. It look like a old RPG but only a third of the size and a larger warhead.

''Old Chinese BX-T fires a warhead with picky dust, a few hit bring it leg off then gravity does the rest.''

''Picky dust?''

''Thermite after it been passed through a mass effect core, only problem is it got a range of well why do you think we use horse.''

''Effective but you must take high casualties. ''

''Do or die.''

Suddenly an explosion rock as the reaper standing by the beam exploded. There was a brief cheer which was quickly crushed as Harbinger landed. Campbell drew a pair of binoculars and drew a bead on harbinger.

''Don't think about it Anderson it got you right where it wants you.''

Miranda couldn't see anything but knew Shepherd was there.

''Dam you Elena you better make it out of there.''

''I take it you and miss shepherd are an item?''

Miranda shrugged.

''Something like that.''

Miranda noticed Campbell was no longer looking at the reaper but towards the ruined tower of London. Miranda look over even if just to avoid looking away from the reaper which was now tearing into hammer.

''There still there?''

''What still there.''

Campbell handed her the binoculars. She was started to find they were an antic. Struggling to focus them she only saw a large black bird standing on one of the half ruined tower.

''All is see is birds.''

''Ravens Miss Lawson.''

He moved the horse around and moved back towards the others.

''and as long as there are Raven in the tower, Britain will never fall.''

Miranda laugh

''You know it just a story.''

''It's a legend and after tonight legends are all we may be.''

He stood up in the spurs and yelled over the group.

''Gather round.''

The horses were pulled away from the water. They formed a semi circle round Campbell horse.

''Well people here we are, we ridden across the planet, fought unstoppable giant squid robots and we dam well killed a few of them.''

A clash of thunder rang in the distance.

''When I was asked to build a militia, I was given a goal, 40 minutes, we were to hold for 40 minutes.''

Another clash of thunder followed by the first few drops of rain.

''Well I don't know what the brass are thinking but I think we did better than that.''

He glanced at his watch.

''six months, two weeks and five days to be exact, we a band of weekend soldiers, mounted on horses, led by an old fart. ''

A laugh rang out across troops.

''We stand here at the end of the world, we've lost people, friend, family's, love ones but we proved they can be beaten, I don't know if they know fear but their scared. Scared of you a bunch of butcher, bakers and candle stick makers.''

The rain began to fall.

''I've asked you to do a lot, now we have to take on the king of the reapers. It thinks' it's invincible but it will die like the rest of them. So follow the plan and with any luck I'll buy you all a beer, If not put in a good word for me. Fall out.''

The fell out silently forming into three groups, and moving off into the ruin of the city. Miranda was surprised when Campbell and a small group moved off towards the river.

''Campbell where are we going?''

''Belfast Miss Miranda were going to Belfast.


End file.
